


A List of Nicknames That Derek Uses on Me

by Incy Little Spider (1ncylilspider)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, Lists, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ncylilspider/pseuds/Incy%20Little%20Spider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was this list made: general boredom. Can't do anything because of the knee. Feeling mushy and sentimental. Also I can now quote every one of Derek's DVD's, books, magazines and CD's by heart. MorganxReid fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A List of Nicknames That Derek Uses on Me

_** A list of nicknames that Derek calls me - ** _

Notes: when and why certain nicknames are used.

Why was this list made: general boredom. Can't do anything because of the knee. Feeling mushy and sentimental. Also I can now quote every one of Derek's DVD's, books, magazines and CD's by heart.

Babe: general multi-purpose nickname. Used frequently in a multitude of different situations, for example in a casual situation, like babe I can't find Clooney's collar or hey babe, pass me that towel won't you?

Sometimes he uses it when I've gotten worked up about something like babe, calm down Clooney hasn't eaten your purple scarf, it's in the car.

Can also be used in intimate situations. Eg; you like that babe? Oh babe, you know you send me wild with your pretty noises. Not the most romantic nickname, but has become deeply ingrained in our day to day life. I feel like Pavlov's dog when I hear it; babe? Yes Derek?

Kid: not used anymore, but Derek called me that before we got together. Eg: no offense kid, but if I hear one more word about Shakespeare's use of iambic meter in Hamlet, I'm gonna...but he didn't finish that sentence because JJ and Hotch came in talking about whether Jack and Henry could have a play-date next weekend and then they told us to meet up in the Conference Room, so all I got was one of his Derek Morgan smirks, which was perfectly fine with me. When we did get together, he said it was weird to call me kid, which logically doesn't make sense, because he calls me babe and baby now, which is technically a step down from kid. At least I'm not being called fetus. Or embryo. Or sperm. That would be a bit strange really.

Baby: used more frequently in romantic situations. Eg; You know you mean the world to me baby. Baby, you know I think your mismatched socks are adorable. Baby kinda gives me the nervous flutters in my stomach. I like it a little more then babe.

Beautiful: when Derek gets a bit mushy he calls me this. Sometimes he'll answer the phone like that which was a bit awkward when Rossi took my phone to ring Derek about what pizza topping he wanted.

Sleeping beauty: this is used on our days off when I sleep in till three o'clock. Derek sleeps light, so he's always up a few hours before me on days like that. Anyway sleeping beauty's a bit weird because I'm not a woman like most of the variations of the Charles Perrault, French fairytale, originally published in 1697, even if I have "girly lips," according to Emily and Garcia, but I guess it's sweet in a Derek-Morgan-is-teasing-you-kind've-way. He says I need to give my brain a huge, enormous break sometimes. Which is nice I guess.

Baby doll: when he's playing the lecher part or trying to get something from me. Eg: c'mon baby doll, you know you can't resist me - I'm your delicious chocolate god! Or c'mon, baby doll I've got two tickets to the game, you don't want me to go on my lonesome do you? I swear baby doll doesn't work on me. He has to work harder then that, like with a bag of Skittles or one of those coffees with the whipped cream, sprinkles and shot of caramel which I really want right now but I've already had three coffees today, so that's probably a bad idea.

Genius: work nickname that he uses all the time! I think it's a jealousy thing. Totally a jealousy thing.

Baby boy: how many different ways can he use baby? Maybe I'll be called baby-powder next? Or baby oil. Or baby food. Frequently used in a multitude of different situations, mostly in a flirting teasing manner eg: I'll take you home if you keep talking like that, baby boy. Or get your cute little ass over here, baby boy. Used in intimate situations probably the most...not sure if I should write more of that down. Could strain my knee if I get too worked up.

Gorgeous: frequently answers phone calls or starts voice-mails, texts, letters and work emails with that. Hey gorgeous, we up for lunch later on? Hey gorgeous, Hotch says to go with Prentiss to the parent's house for an interview...talking about interviews makes me want to get back to work. Logically I should move on to next pet-name to stop myself from getting too angry about that.

Smart guy: one of those sarcastic work ones again. More affectionate then when he calls me genius.

Brainiac: see above.

Boy wonder: see above.

Hawking: see above.

Einstein: see above.

My personal calculator/computer: see above.

Windows: see above.

My sweet geek: see above. (but it's my favorite of the intellect-inspired nicknames.)

Internet Explorer/Firefox: whenever he says he wants to look up something on Internet Explorer/Firefox at work, that means I'm going to get groped in the elevator. When he jokes about using Internet Explorer/Firefox to look at certain adult sites, that means I have something to look forward to when we get home. Sometimes he just calls me Internet Explorer/Firefox when I'm talking too much. Rossi gave me a really weird look once when he called me that, so I've deduced that he's picked up on our use of code names at work. I have to think of something other then explaining the mating habits of the black panther now.

Magic man: this one is obviously used when I do my magic tricks but he also uses it when I'm at work with a case or paperwork and I'm doing a good job at it, which is nice and kind of ego boosting.

Romeo: on the rare occasion a female flirts with me instead of him. Or when the team all go out to a bar and Emily, JJ and Penelope start teasing me and saying "c'mon Spencey-Wencey give us a kiss!"

Sweet thing: when he's had too much to drink. Or just in a really good mood. Eg: c'mon sweet thing, give us a kiss!"

Princess: I hate princess because he calls me that when I'm apparently "throwing a hissy fit," which I have never done and don't do. I started calling him Princess too, whenever he gets in a sulk about something but it just makes him laugh, so it didn't really have the intended effect of showing him how annoying it is to be called princess in a frustrating situation. But I can't really complain because I like it when I make him laugh and it cheers him up a bit when he's throwing a tantrum.

Kitten: Garcia heard him call me that and she'll never let me forget it. In her words, "it's the most adorable cutest thing ever in the universe, even more then fuzzy purple unicorns baking fluffy pink cupcakes together under rainbows and sunshine." I believe she's exaggerating slightly. I don't know why Derek called me kitten at work. I think just to catch me off guard because kitten is only limited to activities in the bedroom. Mainly when I get aggressive or eager. It's a bit emasculating to call a fully grown man a kitten when you think about it. But on a scale of one to ten, I give it ten on stomach flutters...not exactly nervous stomach flutters this time though.

Angel: this one doesn't make sense because in classical artwork and literature, angels are portrayed as having blonde hair and blue eyes and this has become ingrained into society's views on what angels should look like and Derek calls me angel when he's feeling especially mushy and lovey-dovey, for example sometimes when he wakes up before me and watches me sleep for awhile or when he's had too many red wines and gets that big goofy grin on his face. Once he got so drunk he started calling me angel-face and angel-cake and angel-butt...it was a bit of a weird moment really. Anyway, he's had a bit of a ban on angel for awhile ever since he started watching Doctor Who with me. I sincerely hope he brings it back soon.

Hedwig/Owl-baby: there's that baby sneaking in again. Anyway he calls me that whenever I wear my glasses. Or when I'm reading with my glasses. Or when I'm reading in bed. I don't look like an owl with my glasses on...or a kitten for that matter, when I'm...

Never mind.

And last but not least...

Pretty boy: he used to call me that every now and again. It confused me back when we weren't together. Still confuses me now. Used mainly as a comforting nickname, when I'm upset about something or when he wants to make me feel good. I think Derek Morgan is evil. I mean, does he want to turn me into Jell-O with that stupid nickname? Wait, who am I kidding, Pretty Boy's my favorite one...our favorite one. On a scale of one to ten, this gives me the nervous stomach flutters at about eleven.

And it's not like I'm going to number these all off according to favorites and leave it out for anyone to see...insert diabolical laughter here.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Yeah I really need to get out of this house soon.

~ Agent/Doctor/ultimate badass, Spencer Reid

~ and not sassy little sex kitten thank you very much.

 


End file.
